Forever ours
by SakuraXAkatsuki01
Summary: Sakura gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki’s when they are on a mission,, The Akatsuki’s are after Naruto he’s boxed in what will happen I suck at summary’s but you get the picture I Don’t own Naruto IF I did I would have given sakura intense strength in the
1. Chapter 1

Summery: Sakura gets kidnapped by the Akatsuki's when they are on a mission,, The Akatsuki's are after Naruto he's boxed in what will happen I suck at summary's but you get the picture I Don't own Naruto IF I did I would have given sakura intense strength in the begging and Karin wouldn't be alive..(Sorry fans who like Karin....shutters....)

**Cherry Blossem**

Sakura was sitting on her bed when she heard a knock on the door '' She goes down stairs to open it, She sees Naruto, Kakashi, and sasuke

Cherry_ Chan Yelled Naruto, Hello Sakura_Chan Said Kakashi HN was a normal sasuke hello.... Hello Naruto, Hello kakashi-sensie ...Sasuke '' She didn't like Sasuke anymore since he came back from Orochimaru's and he tried to kill her and Naruto.... Come on sakura Said Kakashi

Lady Tsunade wants to see us in her office... He said..."She nodded and ran upstairs to go change into her normal attire" Ok... She says

**A few minutes later.........**

Hello sakura, Naruto, Sasuke, and Kakashi She says to the four of them, Hello, they say back to her. Why have you called us Tsunade said Kakashi...? She hands him a scroll and he reads it while his eyes widen... he passes the scroll on to his students Sasuke stares at it, Naruto yells with excitement and Sakura is grinning. Your leave tomorrow to go spy on the

Akatsuki's base they each nod and they leave...Ok guys rest well says Kakashi and leaves Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke take there separate ways waiting for tomorrow..** In the morning... **Sakura wakes up with a jolt and goes to take a shower and then she picks her wardrobe out she settles with a black shirt with red clouds (Similar to the Akatsuki's outfit but different) she picks a short black skirts with red shorts and fishnet stockings with some black knee-high boots (her regular boots) she puts her headband on and she puts her makeup on she wears no lipstick because of her already full pink lip she puts on black eye shadow, mascara, and puts pink blush " she walks over to the mirror and she looks at it her hair it had grown out and it was now down to to her mid-back and she also grew into to her forehead...." Dame we are Hot said her inner" What the hell I thought I got rid of you in therapy " You cant get rid of me im a part of you Baka, and why are you so mad a sasuke he is so Ho.." Shut up inner " I do have a name it's yoko" Sakura tuned Yoko out and she went out the door to go meet her team at there normal meeting spot (The Bridge) She sees that Naruto,and Sasuke are already there HEY Cherry_Chan Yelled Naruto......Hello Naruto......Sasuke, He turns around and his eyes widen at what she's wearing "GOTH" but as he eyes her Naruto and Sasuke stare at her because she didn't blush (And back then she fell head over hells for him) You look hot Cherry_Chan said Naruto She smiled what do you think about sakura's outfit? Asked Naruto HN was his answer Sakura rolled her eye's......... Naruto was about to say something when Kakashi dropped in.... Sorry saw this black cat and.....LIAR Naruto and Sakura yelled in unison ok lets head out to infiltrate the Akatsuki's base they nodded **A few hours later and they get to the base........** Naruto and Kakashi put there ears up to the door and listened ...........Dei_chan Tobi want some waffles.... So get your own dame waffles lollipop UN... they heard someone yell Naruto rolled his eyes and took his head of the door and sasuke listened with his ear on the door........ shhhhh Dei_chan there listing Who's listing lollipop un........Our visitors don't you fell that charka.......Lets go get leader sama un....... they both took there ears off the door and Kakashi said in a low whisper Hide they know were here....they nodded and Naruto hid behind a bush and Kakashi and Sasuke hid behind a tree while Sakura hid being another bush soon Akatsuki's filed out of the base they looked around and someone with blue skin walked over to the bush that sakura was hiding behind and took out a kunai and was about to stab it to see if there was anyone there Naruto jumped out and yelled Stay away from my Cherry_Chan and the blue skinned fish thing backed away soon Sasuke came out with Kakashi.......ITACHI yells Sasuke as he charges with his kunai out but soon is jumped on by sakura the Akatsuki's eyes widen and Sasuke glares at her he picks himself up and they walk back to Naruto and Kakashi.......Naruto said Sakura so coldly that Naruto,Kakashi,Sasuke, and some of the Akatsuki's flinch.....She held no emotion as she talked to Naruto about why he jumped out of the bush although sakura can protect herself why the two were talking the Akatsuki's members looked at her up and down they loved her outfit and her beauty........Pein raised his hand and said since they have not attacked them there lives would be spared which cause Naruto and Sasuke to roll there eyes and it caused sakura to snort and roll her eyes earning a glare from some of the Akatsuki's members.........You pink haired Kunoichi what's your name? Pein asked her.............My name is sakura....... Like the cherry blossem tree? Asked kisame.........Yes Fish face she said that made most of the Akatsuki's members to laugh..........Are we leaving now? Asked sakura with a very bored tone............. Yes sakura take us home............ok..........The Akatsuki's eyes widened in awe as a swarm of sakura leaves surrounded them and they were gone......................Leader sama can we keep her? Asked half of the Akatsuki's members...................Tobi think Cherry_Chan is pretty............Yes we can kidnap her but not tonight said Pein...............and everyone was exited about her and kept dreaming about her that night................. **Back in konoha**...................... The three shinobi went back to there house while Kakashi went to the Hokages tower to hand in the report..................................

**Chapter 2**

**At Sakura place.......................**I'm so bored I want to talk to someone so bad Sakura thought to herself "Hey sakura you have to speak to don't you?" Oh hey Yoko" I'm sorry to mention this but sasuke's and ass" Its about time you came to my side baka" T_ T ha-ha so funny" ** The two talked for hours till she fell asleep................................. (**Kind of odd because she talking to herself =3)

** At Sasuke's house**

**Sasuke was lying on his bed thinking about sakura, and her new outfit he fell asleep dreaming about Sakura.................**

** At Naruto's house**

MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM Ramen, Snore, Ramen Snore, Ramen (wonder what he's dreaming about XD)

**At Sakura's house in the morning **

Sakura woke up to someone yelling Cherry_Chan outside........what she yells out the window........we have a mission........ok............ she puts on something like the outfit she had on yesterday and she walked out the door...............OK lets go meet Kakashi said sakura on the way there Naruto and Sasuke were fighting about something and it was getting on her last nerve **SHUT UP ** She yelled the two boys froze because that wasn't sakura's voice it was like a demon voice............................She coughed and said lets go.......they followed **Minutes later at the hokage's tower............................** So what's our mission? asked the three shinobi..................You are to attack the Akatsuki's she said with a hint of dismay Really its about time Naruto yelled..............the four of them left and Tsunade was already regretting letting Naruto go.

**Later in the forest it was starting to get dark**

Ok let set up camp…said Kakashi….Naruto went to go get firewood and sasuke stayed to help Kakashi at the base…..while sakura went to get kenneling…..she see's a Sakura tree and goes to sit beside and she looks around her adoring the scenery……there was a huge pond that was sparkling from the light of the crescent moon as she watched she started to sing a song her parents song to sing to her before they were murdered by rouge ex-nin……………………………

I tried to kill the pain  
but only brought more  
I lay dying  
and im pouring crimson regret and betrayal  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

She had tears in her eyes so she couldn't see the eyes that were watching her from the bushes…….Leader-sama there she is UN can we take her now UN……

Shut up and let her finish her song its has so much sorrow and it's so beautiful. Said konan.

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

Konan was crying now and sakura started to dance around the pond while singing…She sings so beautifully and she dance's so wonderfully said deidara

Shut up you pansy dumbass said Hidan and they continued to watch her………………..

Do you remember me  
lost for so long  
will you be on the other side  
or will you forget me  
I'm dying praying bleeding and screaming  
am I too lost to be saved  
am I too lost?

Deidara had tears in his eyes Pansy ass said Hidan while laughing………………

My God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation  
my God my tourniquet  
return to me salvation

My wounds cry for the grave  
my soul cries for deliverance  
will I be denied Christ  
tourniquet  
my suicide

As she finished sakura walked back to the base and saw that her teammates were asleep she went and laid down in a hollowed log while the Akatsuki's watched and then left she had been through enough today……………………………………………..

**Later In the morning they set off to the Akatsuki's base**

Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi leaned against the door to listen they heard nothing…. They are gone they must have known that we were coming and they lets go back and tell the Hokage

**At the konoha the four went to the Hokage's office to tell the news**

Tsunade_baa_chan Yelled Naruto arrogantly…………what is it Naruto she exclaimed back to the annoying yellow headed wonder (Yellow headed wonder right =3)………….Tsunade we went to the Akatsuki's base but they were gone and we still have no leads to there whereabouts Stated Kakashi………I see very well thank you for your time…..As they turned to leave Tsunade asked Sakura to stay for a bit so they could talk…..Hai Tsunade_ sama……………………………..

**With the boys somewhere in konoha **

What do you think Tsunade_baa_chan wanted to speak to Cherry_Chan about Kakashi? Asked Naruto……..I don't know Naruto that's there business to talk about Stated Kakashi before he left…….Ok it's only us Sasuke…actually dobe its only you he said then left he smirked as he heard Naruto yell tema………………..

**Back at the Hokage's office with sakura and Tsunade **

What is it you wanted Tsunade? Asked Sakura…………Well it's about Naruto and the Akatsuki's she stated calmly………. Yes Tsunade what about them? She asked………..You know that the Akatsuki's are after Naruto because he's has the kyubbi right Sakura she asked her…………..Hai iv know that for along time she stated calmly……………


	2. Authors Note

A/N: Im so sorry guys that I have not written to you in a while

I just moved....down to the United States......My hardrive crashed

and I have been in a hurry to type every thing agian with one hand....

the only reason im typing with one hand is beacuse me and my new

friends went to the skatepark and I tried this new move and I broke my arm

I was going to type the next few days but I was in the hospital one of my best

friends was in a car accident and she was preety bad......but you probaly dont

to hear anymore so ill go back to my story ^o^


End file.
